


[Podfic] Grounded

by RsCreighton



Series: Awesome Ladies VII (2017) [7]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chromatic Character, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: A little fic set during their early academy days.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grounded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259253) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



> Thanks to thingswithwings for having blanket permission! :D

**Title:** Grounded   
**Author:** thingswithwings  
**Podficcers:** RsCreighton  
**Length:**   5:02   
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201702/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20Grounded.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201702/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20Grounded.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
